


Don't Fear the Reaper

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cancer, Death, Gen, Hospitalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Madara has been waiting to ease Tobirama's pain.





	Don't Fear the Reaper

Hashirama picked up his brother’s hand.  He wanted to cry over its fragility.  Tobirama’s entire body seemed not only fragile but almost translucent.  “Tobi, we can get a second opinion…”

“No.” Tobirama moved his head slightly to look his brother in the eye.  “No, brother.”

“Tobi…”  The nickname left Hashirama’s lips in a broken whisper.  “Please…” he begged.

Tobirama reached over with his free hand and gently caressed his brother’s cheek then laid it across his stomach.  “No, Hashirama.  I can’t do this anymore.  I’m tired.”

“Then you rest.  I’ll go make some phone calls.”

Tobirama’s headshake was infinitesimal but firm.  “You heard what the doctor said.  The cancer is not only in my blood but in my bones and organs.”  He sighed.  “There’s nothing anyone can do.”

“More chemo…”  Tears began to fall down Hashirama’s cheeks.  He knew but he had to try.

“No.  Please.  Just…just let me live what time I have left without being sick all the time.  Please, Hashi, do that for me.”

A sob escaped Hashirama’s throat and he tried not to clench his hand around his brother’s but didn’t succeed.  Tobirama gently squeezed back.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, but you have to let me go.”

“I don’t wanna.”  Hashirama knew he sounded childish as he laid his head against his brother’s thin shoulder.

Tobirama hummed in his throat and the two brothers held onto each other in silence until Tobirama began to cough.  Hashirama grabbed a cup and held its straw to Tobirama’s lips.  The water calmed the torturous cough that left Tobirama even more pale.  He closed his eyes as Hashirama stroked his hand across his brother’s nearly hairless head.

“I’m here to ease your pain.”

Tobirama opened his eyes to see a strange man in the room.  He hadn’t heard the door open but there the man was.  “What?” he asked.

“I didn’t say anything.” Replied Hashirama.

“No, I was talking to the man over there.”  A frail finger pointed to the door.  Hashirama’s followed the finger.

There was no one there.

The man stepped closer.  His eyes were as black as his hair that cascaded in unruly locks down his back.  “I’m here to ease your pain.”  He repeated.

Tobirama snorted softly.  “And what can you do for me that my other doctors can’t?”

“Tobi…”  Hashirama’s eyes were wide with fear.  He leaned over and pressed the call button.

“I’m not a doctor but I can ease your pain.”

“How?”

The man came to the other side of the bed and held out his hand.  “Take my hand, Tobirama.  That’s all you have to do.”

Tobirama stared at the hand for a moment then into the stranger’s eyes.  “Oh…” he breathed.  With a trembling hand he reached out to take the man’s hand.

Then he stopped.

Tobirama looked at his brother.  “Hashi, I love you.”

“Tobi!  Tobi!”

Tobirama placed his hand into the hand of the stranger.

The man smiled.  It was a gentle smile.  Filled with warmth and with sadness at the same time.  He pulled Tobirama to his feet.  Tobirama looked over his shoulder and saw his brother weeping over his mortal shell.

“You are Death.”

The man laughed softly.  “Well, that’s my job description.  My name is Madara.”

“I’m Tobirama.”

“I know.  I’ve been waiting for you.”

“You have?”

Madara leaned forward and kissed Tobirama gently.  “I have.  You just weren’t ready until now.”

“Sorry.”  Tobirama didn’t know why he was apologizing to Death, to Madara but he felt that he had to.

“It’s alright.  I have you now.  Shall we go?”

Tobirama looked back but his brother and the hospital room were slowly fading away.  “Yes.”

Madara gave him a brilliant smile.  “I think you’ll like where I’m going to take you.  At least, I really like it there.”


End file.
